First Blindside
'First Blindside' 'is the fifth episode of the first season of ''Online Survivor Madness!, OSM: Heroes v Villains. '''CHALLENGES Reward challenge:' ''No Reward Challenge '''Immunity challenge: ''Doodle Jump'' Four castaways from each tribe had to play the classic app game, Doodle Jump. As nobody from the Heroes tribe opted to mutiny, the Villains were given an advantage in being able to select who would participate from each tribe. Ben, Cody, Michael and Patricia participated for the Villains, while Annie, Armando, Issy and Sarah were chosen for the Heroes tribe. Winner(s) - Villains' tribe - ''The Villains tribe thanks to Cody and Ben. '''EPISODE SUMMARY' After losing Sarah to the Heroes tribe, the Villains tribe spent a large amount of time wondering how she was integrating into the Heroes tribe. Otherwise, things were very quiet at the Villains camp. Meanwhile, at the Heroes tribe, a split was starting to form. Armando, a target at the last Heroes' tribal, started to play Annie and Mark against each other, with Bec and Byron in the middle, Sarah aligning with Annie and with Issy and Sean in Mark's alliance. Once the Heroes lost immunity, there was talk of getting out the obvioius vote, Sarah. However, the rift caused by Armando between Annie and Mark was strengthened, with Mark calling Annie out for stealing the boat constantly, as the Heroes headed to their second tribal council. Player Of The Episode: COMING SOON? TRIBAL COUNCIL Tribal Council #5 - Heroes Summary On Night 15, the Heroes tribe found themselves back at Tribal Council. There was a lot of talk about the Heroes’ tribe challenge performance at app challenges, with Cody from the Villains tribe being labeled as a ‘challenge beast’. Naturally, the talk soon turned to boats, advantages and scavenging time, and it was reinforced by the hosts that there was to be a special reward challenge for both tribes after the tribal. Three people received votes at this tribal, but, in the end, Annie’s time on the island was over, being sent home with an idol still in her pocket, in the first blindside of the season. The Vote 4-2-2 Voting Confessionals "i am voting for her because i think we have all made a decent job in making her feel comfortable, and if she has an idol, i do not think she will play it, though she may. Hopefully the numbers work, and if they don’t, Mark goes home via Annie’s plan, or Sarah." - Armando "Alliance" '- Byron' "I don’t trust people who steal boats" ' - Bec' "I find that he is a social threat" '- Sarah' "Get the experienced player out early before he has a chance to make moves" '- Annie' "She’s too dangerous. I can’t trust her" '- Issy' "You are very sneaky and you showed your true colours when you stole Sean's boat." '- Mark' "If all goes well Sarah won't be the one going home tonight.... this one should be a blindside for the ages hehe sorry Annie <3 xoxo" '- Sean' TRIVIA * This episode is named because, quite simply, it is the first blindside of the Survivor Madness ORG!